Haptics is a tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's senses by haptic effects such as vibrations, motions, and other forces and stimulations. Devices, such as mobile devices, gaming devices, touchscreen devices, and personal computers, can be configured to generate haptic effects. Haptic feedback can provide kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, vibrotactile feedback, texture, heat, etc.) to a user. Haptic effects may be useful to alert the user to specific events or to provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
Devices can be configured to coordinate the output of haptic effects with the output of other content, such as videos, games or other media. In some types of video content, such as a 360-degree video, three-dimensional video, or virtual reality video, a video scene can change based on a user or viewer's perspective or point of interest, and it may be desirable to provide different haptic effects to different objects to which the user's view is directed in the scene.